Cushioning conversion machines heretofore have been used to convert sheet stock material, such as paper in multi-ply form, into low density cushioning products, or pads. Examples of these machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,198; 4,085,662; 4,109,040; 4,237,776; 4,557,716; 4,650,456; 4,717,613; 4,750,896; 4,968,291; 5,123,889; and 5,322,477. These machines include a forming assembly through which the sheet stock material is advanced by a feed assembly. The forming assembly causes the sheet stock material to be inwardly rolled on itself and crumpled to form a relatively low density strip of cushioning. The strip of cushioning, which is guided out of the machine by an exit chute, may be severed to form pads of desired lengths by a severing assembly located downstream of the forming and feeding assemblies.
The pads produced by the aforesaid and other conversion machines have been generally straight sections. For some packaging applications, the pads are bent by a packer into a U-shape before placement in a container such as a box. Although the pads are relatively flexible and easy to bend into a U-shape, the bending procedure takes extra time and can become tiring when done repeatedly. Therefore, it would be advantageous if the pads already had a U-shape when presented to the packer for placement in the container.